Stuck On a Deserted Island With HIM
by Tora Kazen
Summary: Kaname and Zero were not exactly enemies. But, they certainly were not friends. Looking for Yuki on the deck of a ship in bad weather they are swept out to sea. Stranded on a deserted island with only each other for company what will happen? Main pairing is Kaname x Zero. Contains yaoi (manxman). Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within the series.**

**A/N: I was struck with another sudden idea for a story which I just had to write up. And so, here is the beginning of my fourth KaZe fic: Stuck on a deserted island with HIM.  
**

**I really like this pairing (in case you couldn't tell) ^^**

**The main pairing is Kaname x Zero  
The fic will contain Yaoi (manxman) and there will be lemons in a few places I am sure.  
**

**If you do not like any of that then please do not read: you have been warned.**

**Please read, fave, follow and review! It would be great to hear what you think. But, most of all, please enjoy!^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How it began**

The Kuran family decided to take a holiday on a luxurious cruise ship. Yuki, being the kind soul she was, had dragged Zero along with them. Zero was an ex-human vampire hunter, the resident tough-guy, easily annoyed, a lazy workaholic and Yuki Kuran's best friend from High School. As he stood out on deck, beneath the grey clouds that were forming above, he experienced a flashback of the conversation that lead him here…

…

"**You have no other family to take you on a holiday and you're too much of a workaholic to take one yourself. Therefore, as your personal life-coach, I am hereby taking you on holiday whether you want to go or not!" Yuki complained as she lifted the suitcase she had prepared for him.**

"**Fine, I'll go. But I'm packing my own stuff!" Zero replied, snatching the suitcase away from her.**

…

"Haahhh…" Zero sighed.

His best friend was one hell of a pain sometimes. She was noisy and pushy but she was still his friend. Zero once had a crush on her but quickly accepted the friend-zone once he found out she had been letting Aidou, Kain and even Ichijou drink her blood and do… other things with her. Yuki clearly had a thing for blondes. Thinking back, Zero seriously wondered how on Earth he once thought of her like that. He had come to the conclusion that it was his raging teenage hormones.

Yuki's brother, Kaname, was a whole different kettle of fish*. He was a dominant pureblood vampire who had always seemed to be glaring at Zero or taking Yuki away from Zero. The two weren't exactly enemies…but they certainly weren't friends. To be honest, Zero didn't think he had ever had a decent conversation with the guy. When Zero had asked Yuki about his attitude towards him she had replied:

…

"**Kaname isn't a bad person, he's just a little…over protective. He sees that you've got a tattoo and all your piercings and he immediately assumes that you're a bad-boy. He thinks that you have a bad influence on me." Yuki explained.**

"**Since when have I ever had any influence on you?" Zero asked somewhat sarcastically.**

"**Never. But, my over-protective brother doesn't get that. Just ignore him, you'll be fine." Yuki smiled in response.**

…

_Just ignore him? If only it were that easy…_

As Zero was thinking this, the man himself appeared from behind. But there was something different. The man himself, Kaname Kuran, looked panicked. Zero knew immediately something must be wrong for Kaname to come to him.

"Have you seen Yuki?" He asked.

"No, I thought she was with you." Zero replied.

"She said she was going to find you on deck, and that was almost half an hour ago, but I haven't seen her since." Kaname explained, worried.

Just then an alarm bell sounded before the captain came over the announcement machine.

"We are about to experience some unpredicted extreme weather. All persons on board must return to the inside of the ship immediately. No one is to be out on the deck. I repeat, no one is to be out on the deck!" The captain advised.

"Yuki!" Kaname and Zero said in sync.

From Kaname's information they knew she should be somewhere on the massive ship's deck looking for Zero and they were both worried for her safety. They quickly planned before splitting up. Zero searched one side of the deck while Kaname searched the other. They were determined to make sure she would not get hurt.

…

**25 minutes earlier**

Yuki had gotten sick of having Kaname beat her at poker. So, she left the on-board casino and headed to the deck to see Zero. However, as she was nearing the door that lead out onto the deck of the ship she heard a familiar yet unexpected voice.

"Hello my gorgeous~" The voice purred.

The identity of the voice's owner was confirmed as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Aidou! What are you doing here?" Yuki asked surprised.

"I was following my favourite girl who tried to sail away from me." He explained.

"If my brother finds out-" Yuki was then promptly silenced by a kiss.

"Your brother doesn't even know I'm in board. We can have a little fun and he never has to know. Besides, he is far too over-protective and I care a lot more about you than him~" Aidou said.

Drawn in by kisses and those fantastic blue eyes Yuki ended up following Aidou to his private cabin for a bit of fun.

After all, a bit of fun surely wouldn't hurt anyone…

…

**Present**

Kaname and Zero had both circumnavigated the ship's deck without finding Yuki. The best friend and the brother's danger sense was tingling. They knew that they would have to be inside soon, lest they be swept out to sea by storm and the intense waves that were splashing nearly to the height of the deck.

"You go in Zero, I'm going to stay out here till I find my sister!" Kaname yelled over the loud splashing.

"She's my best friend. As if I can leave her out here!" He yelled back.

It was then that they heard the voice of the girl they were looking for:

"Oh yeah! Aidou-senpai…Harder!" She cried out in lust.

Hearing her voice they turned to face the porthole window which they had stopped outside of. It was then they saw Aidou and Yuki…in bed.

Zero and Kaname's eyes widened before glaring.

"Aidou!" Zero growled.

"Aidou, I will kill you, you bas-!" Kaname's words were cut short by the wave which swept him and Zero off the deck and into the stormy ocean.

...

* * *

* "a whole different kettle of fish" is an English English saying that basically means "a whole different story/situation"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here!**

I went back to university on Monday and my first week has been good but a little busy. Thankfully I've managed to write the next chapter of this. Hopefully I'll update something else this weekend. I will do my best to keep writing around my studies and volunteering. Things may slow down if i get bombarded with assignments but I have no intentions of disappearing any time soon ^^

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, you're fantastic and i hope you continue to enjoy ^^

**Kai Hoshizuki: **It is set in the future after Rido, but it is a little AU i guess because I was going to have the whole Kuran family on this holiday in the first chapter (Haruka and Juri would still be alive) and also in this Kaname isn't as well-aquainted with Zero as he would be after Rido in the series. In this he kind of sees Zero as his little sister's bad-boy friend but doesn't actually know him that well. Does that answer your question about if it's AU or not? I hope so... I'm relatively new to fanfiction and sometimes don't know what things like "AU" mean (i had to google it) so your question has also been educational for me, thank you :) Also many thank yous for all of your reviews across all of my stories: thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! :D I hope you continue to enjoy ^^

Please read, fave, follow, review and most importantly enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2: Positive Reinforcement**

*splash**splash*

Zero woke to the sound of waves crashing onto a shore. As more feeling came into his body he felt that his clothes were soaked through.

*pit-pat**pit-pat*

He then heard the sound of someone running across sand towards him.

"Zero? Zero, can you hear me!?" He could vaguely make out that it was the voice of Yuki's brother, Kaname Kuran.

Having regained most of his senses he was about to open his eyes when…

*slap*

He was slapped on the cheek, hard.

"Oi, Zero can you-?" Kaname stopped his attempts to wake Zero as he saw those amethyst eyes glaring back at him.

"You couldn't have given me a few seconds to respond before you hit me!?" Zero complained, rubbing his red cheek.

"Sorry…" Kaname mumbled, not sounding overly sincere.

*slap*

"What the hell was that for!?" Kaname yelled, now rubbing his sore cheek.

"Payback."

"For what, I was trying to help you!" Kaname fumed.

"I don't need your help, Kuran." Zero insisted.

"tch" Kaname clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Rolling his eyes, Zero righted himself and slowly stood up. He blinked several times to get his eyes adjusted to the way-too-bright sun before surveying his surroundings.

They were on a reasonably sized extent of beach that was being heated by the midday sun. The water was crystal clear and fish could be seen swimming about beneath the surface. In the middle of the island was a jungle full of greenery. Zero had no idea where they were but the place did not give him the best of vibes.

"Where are we?" Zero tried asking Kaname.

"I don't know. Some island in the middle of nowhere?" Kaname suggested sarcastically.

_Seriously? This guy was supposedly a straight A+ student back when they were in high school and the best answer he could give is the blatantly obvious? _Zero was frustrated with Kaname's answer and continued to glare daggers into the pureblood.

"I only woke up a short time before you so I haven't looked around the island yet but considering how far out to sea we were I would say that the place is extremely remote and most likely uninhabited by humans." Kaname continued.

_That was at least slightly more helpful…_

"Did anyone else wash up here?" Zero asked, somewhat hopefully.

_Please let there be someone else, anyone else, I don't want to be stuck alone on an island with this guy!_

"I haven't sensed the presence of anyone else. Besides, we were the only ones on deck when we were searching for Yuki. Therefore, we are the only ones who could have possibly come off of the ship in the first place." Kaname replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_Damn!_

"Well, I'll search the coastline just in case your senses are failing you." Zero insisted, **really** hoping there was someone else on this island with them.

Kaname went to stop him and warn him about using up energy when they were yet have a secured water or food source. But, he was too late. Before he could utter a word the silverette had sprinted too far away for his voice to be heard. All Kaname could do was sigh and wait for his fellow castaway to come back.

…

**A short time later**

Zero's heart sunk as Kaname's form came into view again. He had ran the whole way around the island and found no others. The truth of the matter was clear:

_Crap, I really am stuck with him…_

Kaname looked at him with disapproval as he approached.

"Are you feeling thirsty after your little jog?" Kaname asked, knowing that Zero would have used up a decent amount of fluid running underneath the hot sun.

Zero hadn't thought about it at the time but his throat did feel extremely dry. After all, his last drink was when he was still on board the ship. The seawater and running had just dehydrated him further. His throat began to ache.

"Yeah actually, I'm parched." Zero replied.

"Isn't that fantastic? You're thirsty and we have no water source yet." Kaname pointed out with a condescending smile.

_Damn this jerk! Can't he do something useful other than complain?_

"Then where can we find a water source, smart-ass?" Zero asked rudely.

Kaname was nice enough to ignore his attitude before listing off some possibilities.

"Well we can boil some sea water, which would require lighting a fire first and having a container to boil the water in, unless you want your hands scorched. Or, we could make a dew or evaporation catcher in which case we would need a large amount of time to even get a mouthful of freshwater. Or, we could search the island for a fresh water source like a spring." Kaname listed.

"Which is quickest?" Zero asked, knowing that he needed water soon.

"Probably…searching the island. Considering the time it took you to get back, the island seems quite small and should be relatively quick to search in comparison to the other options. And, while you've been running around, I've seen a few ground-dwelling animals. They must have a water source to survive out here so we'll definitely find one somewhere." Kaname explained.

"Then, let's get cracking." Zero said, trudging off into the jungle ahead of the pureblood.

Kaname could see that the lack of water was making Zero cranky so he kept his mouth shut and quietly followed behind. Besides, if Zero was leading the way, then he would surely run into any cobwebs, prickly bushes and other unpleasant things first. Keeping with this strategy, Kaname let Zero bravely lead the way while he followed behind, avoiding any hazards that had caused Zero to swear in warning beforehand.

…

A short time later the duo arrived at a spring with a small waterfall.

"This is fresh water and since the water is running we don't have to worry about it becoming stagnant." Kaname explained, examining the water approvingly.

Extremely parched, Zero dashed into the water and to the waterfall. He drank up some of the fresh water before allowing the waterfall to wash some of the saltiness from his hair and clothes. He appreciated the coolness of the water after the burning of the sun. Meanwhile Kaname drank a few mouthfuls before looking around the area.

"We don't want to camp here because if we're too far inside the island, rescuers won't be able to see us. But, thankfully this place isn't too far from the beach on that side." Kaname pointed to where he could see a small amount of beach through the undergrowth on one side "So, I suggest that we make camp over there and clear a small path to the water so that it's easily accessible when we need a drink." Kaname suggested.

Now that Zero had has his fill of water he was calmer, cleaner and thinking more sensibly. He knew that Kaname's idea was good and had also realised by now that they should work together to survive. He grudgingly agreed to the plan and began clearing a path to the beach on that side.

…

As they came into the light of the beach Zero checked the sun's position. It had gone down from when they had first washed up so it must be sometime in the afternoon, he guessed about 3pm. He also noted the direction of east and west from the sun's setting point. Kaname had done the same.

"We've only got a few hours of light left so we should try to work quickly to at least get some kind of shelter up and find some food." He announced.

"Just what I was thinking." Zero replied, heading off to rocky tide-pool outcrop on the water's edge.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked.

"To find dinner. There should be some shellfish or crustaceans in there." Zero said, pointing at the rocky area. "I can just grab them with my hands. I'll probably make a proper spear tomorrow for fishing but since we're running out of time that looks easiest." Zero said.

"I thought I saw some berries back by the waterfall." Kaname said, finding them more appetising than the thought of what culinary wonders Zero might return with.

"But we don't know what they are. They could be poisonous and I am not volunteering myself to test them." Zero pointed out.

"I can also see some coconuts above your head but climbing will use more energy and then I'd still have to find a way to crack open the damn things. So, maybe tomorrow. Clams and simple stuff tonight." Zero explained.

Kaname knew that Zero was right and resigned himself to eat whatever Zero caught. But, he was thankful. Even geniuses like himself had lapses occasionally, and at least he was stranded with a guy like Zero who would stop him from eating possible poison by accident…even if the guy's personality was rather flawed and he didn't particularly like him.

After a quick consultation the two went their separate ways. Kaname went about finding some dry kindling to start a fire. It would keep them warm if the nights were cold, could be used for cooking and may be noticed by people sailing nearby. In the meantime Zero was finding various edible things for their dinner. As Zero returned Kaname cringed a little at not being able to make out what some of the things were.

Zero's tidings consisted mostly of various shellfish, however Kaname quickly noticed that their dinner wasn't fine oysters or the like. Kaname was an upper class guy who, when he ate seafood, was used to having the best of the best. He didn't exactly like the idea of eating these things but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Even though Kaname may have had some better brains than Zero, he did not possess the hunter's ability an iron stomach. He had also never cooked and was a novice as to what would be edible and not. He knew that he must rely on the hunter's judgement in this matter.

When it came time for dinner Zero was having a hard time suppressing his laughter at the stupid look Kaname was showing him as he pinched his nose with every bite like a child who hated the taste of his vegetables.

"C'mon Kuran, be a man and eat what you're given." Zero teased, not seeming phased by the taste at all.

Kaname desperately wanted to scold the hunter brat, but knew better than to annoy him. After all, it seemed as if he would be relying on Zero for food during the next few days.

"Can I request to be given something more recognisable tomorrow?" Kaname asked.

"You can request all you want. What you get will depend on how I'm feeling." Zero decided.

"On how you're feeling?" Kaname sensed something ominous implied with these words.

"Yep. If you be nice to me and I'll give you coconuts and some grilled fish. But, if you piss me off, I give you this cheap stuff. And if you **really** piss me off…I might feed you poison." Zero threatened.

*gulp*

Kaname realised that he was at a dead end. He had to trust the hunter about what was edible because he had no idea, and now he had to be nice to the hunter if he wanted to stay alive. He hung his head knowing that he would have to befriend the hunter to stay alive. Zero took the pureblood's body language to indicate that he agreed to his terms. He wanted his time on the island to be as easy and painless as possible. Hopefully this arrangement would curb the pureblood's attitude towards him.

"I hate you, you know." Kaname said, pinching his nose before attempting another one of the local delicacies.

"Sure you do." Zero said, grinning.

_So it's true… the best way to tame a beast, or pureblood, is food and positive Reinforcement..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Ok, here is chapter 3! ^^

This should have been up a few hours earlier but i got stuck with a tonne of homework that I had to finish before tomorrow. But it's up now and that's the important thing :)

Chapter 3 was originally going to be longer and have what will now be chapter 4 in it as well. But, it seems to flow better as the two separate chapters so I'll leave it at that. I am uploading this chapter tonight and will upload chapter 4 tomorrow because I couldn't quite finish it to my satisfaction in time to get it up tonight. If i could then I would have kept working till it was up but I have an early lecture tomorrow morning so I have to wake up at 6am and it's already gone midnight... I really need to get some sleep. -_- zzZ

So: Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! ^^

I hope that you enjoy chapter 3 and if you could read, review, fave and follow that would be fantastic. :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sleep and the lack of it**

After their unappetising dinner they had set up their camp ready for sleeping. They tossed in some larger twigs and logs to add fuel to the small fire that Kaname had created earlier. It was now large enough to stay lit, providing warmth, throughout the night. Their campsite was on the edge between jungle and beach. This kept them far enough away from the water for when the tide might come in, yet close enough to the trees so that they could set up a proper camp when time provided itself.

Zero lay on the sand next to the fire and stretched out, apparently ready to sleep.

"You're going to sleep like that!?" Kaname questioned, motioning with large hand movements to how Zero was lying on the sand.

"Yes?" Zero replied, wondering what the pureblood's problem was.

"But you have no mattress or sheets, not even a pillow!" Kaname was baffled.

Zero sat up, utterly amused at how poorly Kaname was adapting to the rough conditions of being a castaway.

"Those are luxuries." Zero explained.

"Those are basic needs! How can you sleep without at least a pillow? You'll get sand in your hair!" Kaname protested.

"So? You won't die if you get sand in your hair. Therefore, a pillow is a luxury. In other words: not necessary to survival."

"I don't want sand in my hair!" Kaname insisted.

Zero rolled his eyes and stood up walking to the jungle and returning with a reasonably sized rock. He dumped it on the sand where Kaname was going to be sleeping.

"There you go. Pillow." He announced before returning to his own spot and lying down again.

"That's not a pillow, it's hard!" Kaname complained.

"But that's the best pillow you're going to get for tonight. If you don't want it feel free to rest your head on the nice, soft sand anytime. You can wash the sand out of your hair in the morning."

Kaname glared at Zero's back as the silver-hair turned over, purposefully ignoring him.

"hmph" Kaname gave up, not wanting to annoy the hunter too much, and lay down resting his head on the rock.

_Yuki falls asleep at her desk in class all the time so surely sleeping on hard surfaces is possible…  
_

…

**2 hours later**

*zzzZZZzzz*

Kaname was facing away from Zero but he could hear Zero's deep breaths, signs of a reasonably peaceful sleep. He was not so lucky and hadn't managed to get a wink of sleep yet. He felt exhausted and had abandoned the uncomfortable rock pillow but he still just couldn't drift off to sleep.

_What the hell is that punk's secret? Are all hunters that-that... durable?_

Kaname rolled over to face Zero's direction again because he was getting a sore back. It seemed that Zero had also turned to face Kaname in his sleep. What Kaname saw as he looked upon the hunter was not like anything he had seen from the hunter before.

Zero Kiryuu, the tough guy, with his tattoo and his piercings was sleeping peacefully. He looked so defenceless and adorable...

_Did I just think Zero was adorable!?_

Kaname shook his head to clear his thoughts. But, with nothing much else to do, he soon found his eyes drifting back to Zero's sleeping form.

That silver hair, which was quite amazing to view in the daytime, was now being shined upon by the pale moonlight making it an even more spectacular sight. Those eyebrows which always seemed to knit with anger or boredom were relaxed and at ease. His eyes were closed, showing off how long his eyelashes were. And, his kissable lips which always seemed to pout or frown were now nearly, but not quite, smiling in peace.

_Why am I looking at his lips!?_

Kaname didn't care about his sore back. He hastily turned over to face the other direction again.

_What is wrong with me? Was it something I ate? Did Zero poison me!?_

After many more hours of fretting and restlessness Kaname's body couldn't take it anymore. He was pulled into unconsciousness just before the sun was set to rise.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.  
**

**A/N: **Ok, I've finished off chapter 4 and here it is! :D

This chapter is a little short and sweet considering it was originally going to be tacked onto the end of chapter 3. But, I think it flows better as two chapters so I hope I made the right choice.

Just realising that I have done a lot of updates in the last few days, which is a good thing considering I may not be able to update anything tomorrow because I know that I'll be out till late and have to get up on Thursday morning. Thursday night I may or may not be going out so I'll see what happens there. I will definitely try to update at least one of my stories either Thursday or Friday. I will do my best! :)

And, I plan to make the next chapter for all of my stories longer chapters or double-updates (if all goes to plan) in return for not being able to update tomorrow, deal? ^^

I hope you read, review, fave, follow and enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gourmet breakfast**

Zero woke naturally with the rising of the sun. It wasn't the most comfortable night of sleep he had experienced but it also wasn't the worst. He yawned and slowly got up off of the sand. He then glanced across at the pureblood. Zero guessed that Kaname had a significant amount of trouble falling asleep so he let the pureblood keep sleeping for a bit while he went to organise breakfast.

Now having regained his energy after resting he began hauling himself ups a nearby coconut tree. He picked four and allowed them to drop onto the sand, obviously not breaking as they fell. Looking around the ground of the jungle he found a sturdy yet thin stick and a rock. He then trudged back towards the coconuts and left his tools there, ready to open them later.

Venturing a little further into the jungle he managed to find a long pole-like stick. He rubbed one end of the stick up against a boulder with force to create a good enough point that the stick could be called a spear. With his new trusty spear he headed towards the ocean to catch the more nutritious part of their breakfast.

…

*Sizzle**Sizzle*

Kaname woke to the sound of food being cooked and a strong aroma of coconut.

*sniff**sniff*

He followed his nose into a sitting position and turned his head towards the source of that amazing smell. A flat rock had been placed in the middle of the fire and had heated up enough to cook the two fish that were on top of it. There was also some kind of coating on them which appeared to be made from the contents of coconuts.

Zero looked up when he noticed that Kaname had woken.

"Morning." He greeted while flipping the fish over, using some sticks as chopsticks, to cook them evenly.

"Good morning." Kaname replied as he admired Zero's handiwork.

"I decided that we could do something more appetising than yesterday's dinner. They're just some fish I caught out there and they look fine to eat but, just in case they weren't to your tastes, I also coated them with some coconut to make the flavour a little sweet-"

*GGRRRROOOOOOWWWWLLLLLL*

Kaname's eyes went wide and his face blushed a red to match his eyes as he realised that it was his own stomach making that far-too-noticeable noise. Zero stared back at him in amazement as well.

"I think it will be ready in about 10 more minutes. But, since your stomach can't seem to wait you can start with some plain coconut." Zero suggested, passing a still terribly embarrassed Kaname a coconut half that was leftover from his cooking.

"Arigatou…" Kaname mumbled a thank you with his head still lowered.

"Have a set of these as well." Zero also handed over a second pair of make-shift chopsticks.

"Though, it might be easier to eat some things with bare hands. It's your choice." Zero explained.

Kaname silently nodded and began digging into his coconut in a far less graceful manner than what he was accustomed to. By the time he had finished that his main course was ready which he gobbled up hungrily. Eventually he had eaten enough to fill his stomach.

_Damn, Zero's cooking is fantastic! Thank goodness I'm stranded with a cook or I'd be dead! _

"Zero, you are amazing!" He complimented with a huge smile on his face after finishing his meal.

O.O

Kaname turned to see that Zero was staring at him wide-eyed.

_Why's he looking at me like that?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kaname decided to ask.

"Because you complimented me?" Zero asked, confused at the sudden flattery.

_Oh…I guess that was a little unexpected of me… But I really, honestly meant it!_

"You deserve all the compliments in the world for that meal! Without you I would die!" Kaname explained sincerely.

Kaname was clearly in a better mood after eating a decent meal and he had recognised by now that Zero certainly had a lot of worth on this deserted island. Kaname also couldn't think of anything off-hand that he would be able to give Zero in return that would equal the quality of that food. And so, he decided that the best option for now was to suck-up…just a little. He had to keep the hunter as an ally lest he starve…

At least that is what he told himself his motives were for being so friendly that morning, unaware that he would find out later that evening what he could give his hunter in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **So, here's the first chapter of the double-update. ^^

Sorry the chapters are a little late. (I frequently end up doing my updates around 1 or 2 in the morning if I've had a busy day like today)

Things are getting a little lemony. Lemon in chapter 6 which will be up in a few minutes ;D

Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Repayment**

Evening had come and they had just finished their dinner which had been prepared by Zero. After wearing the same set of clothes for a long time they both agreed that they could use a freshen up. Both of them wanted to get clean as soon as possible… but were feeling awkward stripping in front of each other. So, Kaname volunteered to go first.

He stripped off the black shirt and jeans he had been wearing. Then, he quickly removed his boxers before sliding into the water.

"Okay, I'm in!" Kaname announced, informing Zero that his body was submerged and relatively out of sight.

"Okay. I'm coming, don't look!" Zero replied, slightly worried, as he entered the clearing.

Kaname turned to face the other way but he ended up getting distracted and taking joy from his fantastic peripheral vision.

_Damn, that's a nice ass…_

He found himself unconsciously ogling the hunter as, bit by bit, more clothing was removed from the hunter's well-formed physique.

Kaname found out that he had a preference for males during his years at high school. He half-suspected that this preference occurred because he found the majority of the females in his life to be too confusing and troublesome. Shizuka had murdered a few people, Maria was basically Shizuka's puppet, Rima hardly showed emotion and Ruka… Ruka was just down-right annoying. Kaname was ever so glad when Kain had decided to take her off his hands. Besides, the males were far hotter…

Yet, before now, Zero had never struck Kaname as the type of man he would pursue. Now Kaname had seen the hunter's adorable sleeping face, ate the hunter's most delicious food and was now looking at the hunter's stunning body as the silver-hair stripped in front of him.

*haah*

Kaname licked his lips. He may not have noticed it before but Zero was definitely his type.

_Being stranded on this island with him isn't going to be bad at all…_

Zero then turned to enter the water. His eyes widened.

"You said you wouldn't look!" Zero exclaimed.

_Shoot! I turned around without realising…_

"Uh-um… Sorry?" Kaname tried to apologise very un-sympathetically and still staring.

Zero covered his front as best as he could as he quickly submerged his body in the water so that it was out of Kaname's sight. Yet, even from the other side of the water Kaname could see that Zero was blushing like a virgin schoolgirl.

_I wonder… if he was just best friends with my sister then maybe he is a virgin…_

Kaname suddenly found himself thinking an awful lot about Zero's love-life.

*stare*

"What are you staring at!?" Zero was blushing even more now.

If he was back on the ship or in any civil setting Kaname would have backed off and acted like the gentleman he was supposed to be. However, they were alone on an isolated island and his instincts were becoming more prominent. It was just the two of them and no one else here and Kaname felt like having a bit of company.

_*_slosh* *slosh*

Kaname waded through the water towards the startled hunter.

"W-what are you doing?" Zero was getting quite nervous as the pureblood closed the distance between them.

"I thought that we should get to know each other a little better, Zero." Kaname purposefully included Zero's first name.

"If that's what you think then fine, but maybe when we're not both naked in the water!" Zero stressed.

"What's wrong with being naked? It's natural." Kaname decided.

"We are vampires, Kuran. I believe we are usually classed as supernatural, not natural. So, clothes please!" Zero tried to run away through the water as Kaname continued to close the distance.

This is when a very important thought Kaname had nearly forgotten crossed his mind.

_I remember Yuki telling me that Zero was a vampire, an ex-vampire… In which case he can't resist me…_

Kaname suddenly stopped his moments towards the hunter and a triumphant smile crossed his face. Zero saw Kaname's smile and immediately got a bad feeling. He could only watch in horror as the pureblood raised a hand to his neck and pierced the skin with those sharp nails.

The smell of thick, sweet, pure blood hit Zero's nose like a hammer to the head, effectively knocking him stupid. Zero felt bloodlust crawl into his throat as his eyes turned red without his control. His body trudged back through the water, desperately seeking that warm source of heat which was causing his fangs to extend and throb in want of blood.

Kaname felt pleased with himself as he watched the gorgeous silverette approach him. He could only smile more as the hunter's arms wrapped around him. Kaname tilted his neck back and swept his hair out of the way to give Zero easy access to his more-than-willing veins.

*lick*

Zero's hot tongue swept across Kaname's throat, preparing to bite. As much as the pureblood was enjoying the affections of Zero's dancing tongue he wanted the hunter to hurry up and bite him. So, he allowed his hand which was on Zero's hip to fall a little lower.

*squeeze*

Zero growled as the pureblood's hand squeezed his rear.

*nom*

"Mmm…" Kaname enjoyed the feeling as Zero's fangs broke his skin.

He weaved a hand into Zero's silver hair and encouraged him to drink deeper.

*gulp* *gulp*

Zero greedily lapped up Kaname's blood until his bloodlust subsided.

*pant* *pant*

He fell off of the pureblood's neck and into his arms, pleasantly full and exhausted after his bout of bloodlust.

"You can't get your blood tablets here. We will need each other's blood to survive, Zero." Kaname explained as he carried Zero out of the water.

Kaname picked up their clothes as he strode past, carrying the exhausted body of Zero towards their camp. Once he got to the beach he spread their clothes across the sand creating a makeshift mat to lie on, preventing their hair from getting sand in it. He laid Zero's naked, and now sleeping, body onto their clothes and then he laid himself next to the silverette.

After experiencing the rock treatment yesterday he quite certainly decided that Zero's chest would make a much more comfortable pillow. Though, he did examine the hunter's body thoroughly before laying down his head.

_Wow, he really does have good muscles…_

"You know, I think we could get along quite well together." Kaname announced cheerfully, pecking Zero's soft, sleeping cheek with his lips before settling himself in a comfortable position.

However, before going to sleep he had a great idea. He wanted to give his cute hunter something to blush about in the morning and so he set about covering Zero's collarbone and stomach with hickeys.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Here's the second part of the double update with lemon, enjoy! ;D

The next update will be A Helping Hand and The Silver Assassin. Hopefully both will be up tomorrow night but I do have an assignment worth 20% that needs to be done by Friday that I might have to work on tomorrow. But at least one will be updated (though hopefully two!)

Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most importantly, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Morning after.**

Zero's head was groggy as he woke. He couldn't even remember falling asleep. Yet, he remembered a feeling of fullness vaguely at the back of his mind. As he became more conscious, Zero noticed that something was definitely not normal. He could feel a weight with warmth on his chest. He also felt strangely more exposed than usual. In an attempt to clear the fog from his mind Zero tried to stretch a little as he slowly opened his eyes. However, he found that his movement was restricted.

_HIM!_

Patchy memories of the previous night flooded into Zero's mind and he quickly launched into a sitting position, knocking the weight from his chest into his lap. He then confirmed that the weight was in fact…him.

Kaname looked up at Zero sleepily after being moved in his sleep.

"What did you do that for? I was comfortable…"

"My chest is not your pillow!"

"Then I'll be perfectly happy between your fantastic thighs." Kaname smiled in reply.

Zero didn't know whether the pureblood was serious or not. But he was getting quite worried that Kaname did something unspeakable to him last night and that he may not be able to remember it. Regardless, he did not want to encourage this behaviour from the pureblood.

*Toss*

Zero purposefully tossed Kaname, hair and all, into the sand a meter or so away.

"Hey!" Kaname was not happy with Zero's reaction.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" Zero insisted as he quickly headed to their water source to wash off the pureblood's smell from his body.

…

Being extremely irritated by Kaname's arrogant behaviour Zero had stormed off without thinking things through.

_Damn it! He still has my clothes on the beach…_

Zero went into the water and began washing himself before he made the next rather startling discovery.

_Hickeys! Why am I covered in hickeys!_

He panicked, looking for the very small patches of his skin that had somehow miraculously escaped the dominant pureblood's love-bites.

*Shiver*

Zero sensed he was being watched.

"You forgot your clothes, sexy." Kaname announced, winking as he perched on a rock at the water's edge with Zero's clothes in his hands.

_Sexy? What the hell is this jerk playing at!?_

But, what disturbed Zero the most was that Kaname was still naked.

"Give me back my clothes!" Zero demanded, striding towards the pureblood ready for a fight.

"C'mon Zero-chan. Why would you need clothes? You look just fine as you are." Kaname explained.

"Why are you flirting with me, walking around naked and stealing my clothes? Did you get hit in the head or something!? I thought you hated me!" Zero fumed.

"I **did **hate you…back when I thought you were a bad-boy going after my precious little sister. But, now you are an extremely sexy man, with a fabulous body, who's reactions are just adorable, stranded alone on an island and sleeping next to me. And you are **mine**." Kaname asserted.

"I am not yours!"

"You're the one who embraced me last night, naked, and drank my blood so hungrily." Kaname pointed out.

"That was your fault! You started it!" Zero insisted.

"Look, Zero. Whether you like it or not we will need each other's blood to survive. Even if you want to starve your body will still come to me." Kaname explained.

"…" Zero couldn't deny this was true.

"So, I am admitting to having an attraction to you. This will all be much easier for both of us if we are mates. I am more than happy to share my blood with you, and it will be mostly one-sided sharing. But, if we are here for a very long time then my bloodlust may peak as well. I would much rather receive willingly than have to rip your pretty throat out." Kaname continued.

"Also…I'm used to receiving **that** kind of attention in bed, not every day but frequently. I can assure you that if we are here for many more nights I will become even more sexually frustrated than I am now." Kaname added.

"Pervert!" Zero accused.

"How does that make me a pervert!? We're both adults and I'm sincerely hoping that you will be consenting because I really feel like having sex with you as soon as possible." Kaname explained.

"Aren't you embarrassed to say such things aloud!?"

"No. It's just the two of us here and those are my true feelings." Kaname replied.

_T-true feelings_

Zero was blushing by now both from being naked and from Kaname's words.

"You look so cute when you blush…"

"I do not look cute!" Zero insisted turning a deeper shade of red.

"But you do! Are you, by chance, a virgin?" Kaname was honestly curious.

"None of your business!"

Zero was done with the pure-blood's teasing and stormed out of the water attempting to snatch his clothes back from Kaname's grasp…and failing miserably. Within a second Zero found himself pinned to a large tree. Kaname had thrown Zero's clothes to the ground and held both of Zero's wrists in one large hand above the silver-hair's head.

*lick*

Zero whimpered as Kaname licked his neck. Kaname's free hand came to a rest on Zero's hip .

"Out of all the guys I've been with I've never seen such a sensitive reaction. You really are innocent aren't you? Your bad-boy get up is quite convincing."

"What's wrong with a bad-boy being innocent?" Zero was desperately attempting to continue conversation so as to hold on to his wits which were quickly dimming under the pureblood's tongue-work.

"An innocent bad-boy would kind of throw the stereotype on its head."

"Well I'm sorry for not fitting the stereotype!" Zero growled.

"Shut up." Kaname silenced Zero with a kiss.

"mph!"

As the kiss continued Zero's whimpers of innocence slowly turned into moans of want. Their deep breathing mingled as their temperatures rose. Kaname slid his tongue in to enjoy himself further. He was surprised to find that Zero had, at some point, started kissing him back without any more complaint.

Eventually Kaname broke the kiss and look down as he felt Zero's arousal pressing against him.

"It only took a kiss for you to become this aroused… But I can give you far more pleasure than that." Kaname gave another lick to Zero's neck.

"ahn~" Zero moaned.

Kaname worked out quickly that Zero's neck was very sensitive.

"Tell me that you want me and then I'll give you your release…" Kaname whispered his tempting words into the blushing silverette's ear seductively.

"I-I want you. Please just…more." Zero was already breathing heavily.

"B-but I've never done this so be gentle please-ah!" As Zero uttered his request Kaname got onto his knees and took Zero's tip into his mouth, licking and teasing.

*hah* *hah*

Zero's breaths quickened. He had never felt anything like this in his life. His legs trembled slightly due to the waves of pleasure he was experiencing. Zero vaguely realised that his hands had long-since been released and weaved them into Kaname's thick brunette hair, wanting the pureblood to pay more attention to his needy member.

"Ah! Kaname…I-I'm gonna-" Zero was close when Kaname abruptly stopped.

Zero whimpered when he was kept waiting and turned around.

"Bend over and hug the tree so I can prepare you." Kaname instructed.

Zero did so eagerly.

Kaname slicked his fingers with Zero's saliva before beginning to insert his fingers slowly, one by one. Being in the already aroused state that he was, Zero didn't feel much pain and merely moaned lustily as Kaname stretched his tight entrance. Eventually Kaname judged that Zero was ready and lined his own arousal up with Zero's hole.

"Hurry up~" Zero begged.

Both of them moaned as Kaname entered.

"I'm going to start moving, ok?" Kaname checked.

"Just hurry up!" Zero was getting impatient and more wanting by the second.

*pant* *pant*

Kaname had a good grip on Zero's hips as he thrust energetically into his hunter's tight entrance.

"Ahn, ahn, mmh!" Zero was finding it hard to control his voice as the pureblood repeatedly hit that spot which felt so good.

Soon they were both at tipping point. Kaname's hand gave extra stimulation to Zero's arousal before the hunter's seed sprayed across the ground beneath them. Shortly after Kaname cried out Zero's name as he filled Zero's entrance with his own.

*hahh* *hahh*

After a few minutes of recovery Kaname found his strength and lifted Zero, walking the both of them towards the water again.

"I think we might want to wash again." Kaname explained.

"…" Zero was looking a little dazed after his first ever orgasm and vaguely nodded to Kaname's request.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Chapters 7 & 8 are here, hooray for double updates! :D

Sorry for not updating in a few days. I've had assignments and all sorts of things keeping me busy this week -_-" After these are up I'll be working on the next chapter/s of Silver Assassin and then Zeroella which may be up tonight or tommorow. I'm going out to the theater tonight with friends. It may end late, so possibly tomorrow but I will try for tonight! ^^

I hope that you enjoy the chapters! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Search Begins**

The cruise ship had docked at the nearest port because of the emergency situation. Upon arrival Haruka and Juri set about forming a larger search team in an attempt to find their son and Yuki's friend. With their ample funding it did not take long at all before they were aboard one of the many ships that were now looking for their son.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Juri asked Haruka, leaning into his chest for comfort.

"Of course he will. He's a pureblood and my son. He won't be taken down by just a simple wave, my dear." Haruka kissed Juri's forehead and held her closer to him.

The two worried parents knew that Kaname must have survived. His pure blood would have seen to that. It was just a matter of finding him…

…

The news that Zero had vanished had also quickly reached the ears of Kaien Cross, Zero's adoptive father, and Yagari Touga, Zero's mentor. They were both preparing to fly over in order to join the search party that had been created by Kaname's parents.

"Oi, Kaien! Our flight leaves in less than two hours, we have to go to the airport now!" Yagari yelled through the door and into the bathroom which Kaien was currently occupying.

"I said I'll be there in a minute!" Kaien insisted.

"You said that more than an hour ago!" Yagari complained.

"Look, I just have to fix my hair. It is far more humid over there and if I'm not careful my hair will go all frizzy!" Kaien explained.

"Your son is missing yet you are worrying about your hair!?" Yagari questioned.

"Have you ever seen me with frizzy hair? He wouldn't recognise me!" Kaien insisted.

*tch*

Yagari clicked his tongue in frustration.

"You have five minutes before I kick down that door by force. Or worse, I'll just leave without you!" Yagari threatened.

"AAAHHHHG! I'M COMING!" The threat of Yagari leaving without him was enough to make Kaien dash out of the bathroom in a hurry towards the door.

…

After many trials and tribulations, Kaien and Yagari eventually landed at the port city where the cruise ship was docked. No sooner did they check into their hotel, Kaien's phone began to ring.

Yagari could only hear one side of the conversation:

"MmmHmm. Yes… yes, I understand." Kaien responded to whatever he had been told.

"Yes, thank you for informing me. I'll settle everything when I get back." With that Kaien hung up.

"Work?" Yagari enquired.

"No. It was the fire service. Because you rushed me out of the house my straightener was left on. It caught fire and now some of my house is burnt, mainly the bathroom and bedroom. Thankfully it didn't affect any other properties." Kaien reported. His eyes were not smiling.

"…" Yagari was speechless.

"But, now you see why you should **never** rush me when I say I'll just be a minute… Oh,and by the way, I'll be living in your apartment till my place is fixed." Kaien announced.

Yagari felt his face become pale as the angry blonde stormed towards their hotel room.

_I clearly haven't heard the last of this…_

…

Unfortunately, due to how isolated the area where the two went missing is, the number of hours per trip they could spend searching was limited because of fuel consumption. In order to search the area thoroughly they had to make several calculated trips to slowly scour the area for signs of life, prolonging the duration of the search.

The first day, the second day, the third day and even the fourth ended with no success. But everyone was extremely determined. They would keep searching till Kaname and Zero were found, no matter how long it took…


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Chapter 8, second part of the double update is here ^^

I've got to get ready for going out tonight but I may update silver assassin when I get home if it's not too late. :)

I hope you enjoy the chapters! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Settling and Storms**

It had been a number of days since they had washed up on the uninhabited island now. Their hopes of being found had begun to run low. But, they had at least found a sense of closeness in each other.

"Mmm…" Kaname inhaled Zero's scent as he woke, nuzzling his face into the crook of Zero's neck.

"Kaname, we should get up soon." Zero announced.

"Why, it's not like we have to do anything? We have food and water and you…" Kaname placed a small kiss onto Zero's cheek which blushed automatically in response.

Zero rolled over to face Kaname and buried his face in Kaname's chest to hide his embarrassment. He still wasn't overly used to being caressed and more by the handsome pureblood. But, he had to admit that he enjoyed Kaname's company, affections and warmth.

"Actually, we do have things to do. Every night so far we have survived on the bare minimum but if we are going to be here much longer it would be good if we made our camp more civilised… I was thinking that we could make a little cottage for us to give us a bit more shelter than the trees and to give us a place to call home, at least temporarily…" Zero suggested, not sure if Kaname would complain about the extra work.

_Building a house together…for Zero and I…Our home…_

The idea warmed Kaname's heart and he found himself hugging the silverette closer to himself.

"That sounds like a great idea, darling. Just tell me what I need to do!" Kaname eagerly replied.

*groowwl~*

Kaname's face blushed a little.

"After breakfast…" He added.

Zero smiled and got on with making their morning meal.

…

Throughout the day they fashioned crude tools, amassed a pile of logs and large palm leaves. They also tore up several longer leaves into strips for makeshift strings. By the end of the day they had the basics ready for construction.

…

Zero had gone to make their breakfast the next morning while Kaname went looking for some nice flat stones along the coastline. In the design they had created together they wanted to have a charming pathway that led to their front door. It was during his search that he looked out to the horizon and saw a group of dark looking clouds that appeared to be blowing their way. He immediately set off to warn Zero.

"Hmm hmm hmm~" Zero hummed happily as he cooked breakfast when he saw a slightly panicked Kaname come sprinting towards him.

"Zero, over the other side of the island… It looks as if there are clouds closing in. I think we're going to have a storm tonight." He explained quickly.

"Ok. If we work fast then we can get at least the basic structure up today. Just the walls and the roof to keep us dry. The floor and furnishings will have to wait till later. So, let's eat our breakfast fast and get to work!" Zero instructed.

Both men gobbled down their morning meal as fast as they could before getting to work. Being vampires gave them a slight speed advantage and they worked at full capacity. They dug large holes for the corner posts to be buried in, giving the extra stability, before tying together the logs and leaves as fast as they could. They had the rough walls up by early afternoon and they watched as the clouds crept closer and closer.

Zero climbed to the top of the walls and hurriedly constructed the triangular prism-shaped roof structure. Kaname passed the logs and leaves he needed from the ground. They were completely embracing the meaning of teamwork now.

Soon the clouds were over them and they went inside their newly-constructed building. There were small holes in a few places, but it was as good as they were going to get for tonight. It would at least shelter them from the most of the bad weather.

As the rain began falling they quickly found the corner with the least leaks and decided to settle there for the night. They snuggled up to each other for warmth and could only hope that the storm would pass soon as the rain became heavier and heavier.

…

Zero couldn't sleep. Kaname couldn't sleep. The rain was far heavier than what they were expecting. It hammered down on the make-shift roof with force. They winced occasionally when they heard parts of the roof struggling to hold. But, so far they were safe and reasonably dry. However, it wasn't just a rainy day…

Thunder began to sound, making them more on edge.

*Crack!*

They watched in horror as part of the roof fell in opposite from where they were. Zero jumped in fright from the loud sound and hugged Kaname tightly for support. Kaname hugged him in return and began stroking Zero's hair.

"It's okay. I'm here." He reassured him.

Zero was thankful that Kaname was here. If he wasn't here then he would never have finished the shelter in time. He would be out in the cold weather. He would be alone with no one to hold him…

They lay down in the dry part of the shelter, watching the water pour through the large hole in the other part of the roof. Thankfully, it looked as if their side would hold.

As the night wore on they became tired and adjusted to the sounds of the stormy weather. Slowly, maintaining their warmth in each other's arms they fell asleep and could only help for a clearer day in the morning.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the story.**

**A/N: **Hi, Chapter 9 is here! :D

I'm sorry for not being able to update anything yesterday, I was very tired, and not normal tired. I get iron-deficient sometimes and when I'm running low on iron I get very fatigued and have trouble concentrating. So, after a whole year of being good I'm back on supplements :(  
If only i was a vampire...then maybe that metallic iron-taste would taste good?

Anyways...  
For some reason my traffic stats are saying that there were several more viewers for chapter 8 than for chapter 7 which is weird... It was a double-update so did anyone skip that chapter (chapter 7) by accident?

I will try to update 'The Silver Assasin' and 'Ousted' tomorrow if I can. ^^

**vocabulary notes for this chapter:  
**_warmie:_ I'm not sure if this is just an Australian term or not... It means a heat-pack/warm-pack/microwavable heat-sack thing... You get the idea.  
_arashi (嵐）：_ Has the meaning "storm".

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it's always great to hear from you! :)  
You guys give me so much encouragement! がんばります！(ganbarimasu! = I'll do my best!) ^^

Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: After the storm**

*chiyu**chiyu**chiyu*

These adorable noises were coming from Zero as Kaname woke the next morning.

*chiyu*

It seemed that Zero had caught a slight cold after the storm. Yet, rather than resting, Zero was already making them a delicious breakfast. Kaname quickly got up to rectify the situation.

"Zero, you don't look so good." Kaname began, placing a hand on Zero's forehead.

Zero shook off the hand.

"So I looked good enough for you the other day, but not now? What a nerve!" Zero jokingly scolded Kaname, trying to draw the conversation away from his illness.

*chiyu*

"That's not what I meant. You're clearly ill." Kaname was insistent.

"Look, it's just a little sniffle. It's nothing. I'll be fine." Zero assured him and continued making their breakfast.

They ate lunch in relative silence.

*chiyu*

"Zero I really think-" Kaname tried to insist again.

"I'm fine. I'll get better in no time. Besides, it's not like we have any medicine here anyway. We've just got to stick it out." Zero replied, cutting Kaname off.

"You can have my blood." Kaname suggested.

"It's just a sniffle." Zero insisted again.

Kaname eventually gave up on pushing the matter and quickly finished his meal.

…

After the storm the previous night they looked over the damages that had been caused to their little home. The frame was still intact, but substantial damage had been caused to the roof. They re-planned the design of the roofing and decided that they would need multiple layers in order to make it totally waterproof. Though, it had also become apparent that there were a few leaks in the walls as well that they would have to patch up. And so, they set to work in order to re-construct and improve their home.

As they continued working they ran out of large leaves. Leaving Zero on the roof where he had been fixing it, Kaname went into the jungle to find some more leaves. But he didn't go far into the jungle when he heard another noise.

*chirp*

It was definitely the sound of a bird. But, for some reason it sounded rather weak. Kaname felt himself compelled to find the creature and searched the surrounding bushes. He soon found what he was looking for.

On the ground, amongst the leaf-litter and other wreckage from the previous night's storm was a baby bird. It had quite a few feathers, but only just, and there were still a few little pink gaps. It was just sitting there on its own and had possibly fallen out of a nest somewhere. Kaname looked up into the trees to check if a parent bird was around but could not see anything.

_The parents probably had to leave when the storm hit and couldn't take the baby with them because it can't fly…_

Kaname went over to the little bird and picked it up gently. It was small enough to sit in his hand. But, what alarmed Kaname was how cold the little thing was. Its skin was cold to the touch and he knew that it wasn't alright. Kaname enveloped the little bird in his big hands to try and help it maintain as much warmth as possible while he walked back towards the house and Zero.

Zero was still on the roof when he returned and looked confused when he saw that Kaname did not have the leaves he had intended to get. Realising that something was wrong Zero jumped down off of the roof and went up to Kaname. Kaname opened his hands slightly so that Zero could see the little bird.

"I found this little guy…or girl, I'm not sure, on the ground over there. I couldn't see the parents anywhere. It looks as if it's become an orphan of the storm. But, it's very cold and looks quite weak…" Kaname explained.

Zero looked at it sympathetically before holding his hands over the fire they had re-lit that morning. He then took them away and picked up the bird in Kaname's hands, taking the little creature into his hands.

"There we go, now my hands are like a nice warmie." Zero cooed to the bird.

"It looks so weak, is there anything else we can do?" Kaname asked.

*cheep*

The little bird pointed its beak up and opened its mouth while calling out. Sensing the warmth around it from Zero's hands, it seemed to be waiting for a feed that was long overdue.

"It will need food soon since it's a baby. Judging from the beak, it looks like a honey-eater or something similar. So, I guess it needs nectar? But I've got no idea how to extract nectar from a flower... and I don't know if it will eat on its own… Maybe if we make a fruit mush or something? It would be high in sugar and should boost his energy."

"I don't know which fruits are safe. You're the chef." Kaname reminded Zero.

"Okay, I'll do it. Warm your hands so you can mind it." Zero instructed.

Kaname immediately did as he was told and took the bird once again while Zero went to fix the little creature some food. Zero returned extremely fast with a few different native fruits and began mashing and grinding them up on a rock till there was a nice fruity mush remaining. Zero put a little bit on his finger and held it out to the little bird.

*flicker**flicker*

The little bird's tongue rapidly flicked over Zero's finger and accepted the fruit mush gratefully. But as soon as Zero took his finger away…

*cheep* *cheep*

The bird began calling out again.

"Someone's still hungry." Kaname observed, quite enjoying the cuteness of watching Zero feed the little bird.

"You or the bird?" Zero asked cheekily, holding out another fruit-mush caked finger to the chick.

After getting a fair amount of the fruity mixture into the bird it settled down a little. It was looking a lot happier now that it had been fed as it looked up at them sweetly from within Kaname's big hands.

"He's so cute." Kaname cooed.

"I know…we should give him, or her, a name." Zero suggested.

"Yeah. How 'bout Arashi?" Kaname suggested.

"Too masculine, what if it turns out to be a girl?" Zero pointed out.

"So we need a unisex name, huh?" Kaname started thinking again.

They continued until the end of the day feeding the little bird frequently until the end of the day when it would naturally roost. When it came time for them all to rest Zero scrunched up Kaname's shirt to create a make-shift nest and put the chick in it. Since the day had thankfully been sunny, the outside temperature was reasonably warm again… and inside their little house was even warmer.

Kaname pecked Zero lovingly on the cheek and held him close. He had willingly donated his shirt to the bird also finding benefit with the fact that it gave him an extra excuse to be close and cuddly with his favourite silverette.

"You make a fantastic mama-bird." Kaname complimented Zero.

"So then you'd be the daddy-bird?" Zero suggested.

"Of course." Kaname agreed, nuzzling his face into Zero's neck.

"Though really, you do seem to have quite a way with animals. Even White Lily likes you!" Kaname noted.

"Lily's just misunderstood. She's nice really." Zero explained.

*chiyu*

Zero sneezed again and had Kaname give him a questioning look.

"Why don't you have a bit of blood? It will make you feel better." Kaname suggested.

"Obviously as a level D my body is not quite as resilient as yours. But, I should at least be able to get over a simple cold on my own." Zero insisted, quite liking his independence.

"Fine. But, if it gets much worse you come straight to me, okay?" Kaname suggested.

"Okay." Zero agreed, sliding even closer to Kaname's bare chest, ready for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.  
**

**A/N: **Hi! Chapter 10 is now here :D

I am so sorry for not being able to update yesterday. I was still feeling rather out to it :P  
I was planning for a much bigger update across a few of my stories tonight but I got called in to run a tour at the place where I volunteer, which took up most of my afternoon and evening. But, that's for a very good cause :)

I'm still not feeling great so I need to get sleep so that I can get better. As a result this is my only update tonight. There should be a mega-update tomorrow! I have already started the next chapters of 'A Helping Hand' and 'Zeroella' which should be up tomorrow night. And, I should be uploading the start of a new fic tomorrow which isn't a KaZe fic...but I still hope that people will enjoy it :)  
Don't panic, KaZe is still my favourite pairing :D

Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I don't know what I would do without all of you wonderful people! :D

**Vocabulary notes:**

**Midori:** Japanese for 'green'.

**Hikaru: **A Japanese name meaning 'to shine'

**Tori: **Japanese for 'bird'.

**Kotori: **Japanese for 'little bird'

**Akira: **A Japanese name meaning 'bright'

**Mirai: **A unisex Japanese name meaning 'future'

Below is a little bit of information around how I decided what kind of bird they would find. Feel free to skip it if you want to jump straight to the story. I just felt like gushing because I'm passionate about the subject...

Deciding what type of bird it is: It was very hard for me to decide what type of bird I was going to put in here because there's a lot of facts to consider... Because it's an island it would either be a highly-adapted endemic species or a migratory species. Since there are severe storms in the area migratory birds are far more probable. I also wanted the bird to be a passerine (a term used to describe a bird foot with 3 toes facing forward and one back) species so that it would be easy for them to handle. Water birds, raptors and parrots can be quite dangerous and difficult to handle. I also thought it would be best to give them something small and adorable for the sake of the story. It was then that I thought of White-eyes. White-eyes are a family of birds with several species included. The family is found across the Australasian ecozone, Indomalaya ecozone and Palearctic ecozone. Since I expect the island to be somewhere in the pacific, these ecozones are all probable to coincide with the island. In Australia the most common white-eye bird is called a 'silver-eye'. They are actually thought to have migrated to New Zealand when a flock was pushed east by a storm! So, i thought that a similar bird would be perfect for this story :D  
I could give you a lot more information about them...but I might be boring you so I'll stop now... Most of my information comes from my volunteer work in wildlife rehab and wildlife education, as well as my current studies in various areas of biology. :)

Sorry for the extremely long authors note... why am I such a chatterbox? -_-"

Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mirai**

*chiyu**chiyu*

As the days passed, Zero was still sneezing. Kaname had offered his blood multiple times only to be consistently rejected.

"It's just a cold." Zero would say.

"It may take a little longer, but I'm sure my immune system can handle it." Zero insisted.

After asking a few times, Zero began to get irate.

"Why do you doubt me so much?" Zero would ask, fuming.

"Just because I'm the 'bottom' in our relationship doesn't mean that I can't look after myself!" Zero would yell.

Soon Kaname stopped trying. He didn't want to force Zero to take his blood as he did before they were together. He just wanted Zero to be able to rely on him more. Until Zero did that all he could do was hope for Zero to recover.

…

Regardless of his illness, Zero was determined to keep working with Kaname as normal. Over the days that had passed since the storm they had made significant changes and improvements to their humble home. The roof was now several layers thick and totally waterproof. They had engineered a rudimentary sliding door. Zero had woven a doormat in his spare time and Kaname had completed the stone path to their front door.

The inside of the house had also been improved. Kaname and Zero had worked together to lift a flat boulder into their living area which acted as a table. Kaname also brought in a few medium-sized boulders to act as seats. They had worked hard to weave a thin mattress out of the long grass and Zero had also crafted a little nest for their bird while he was at it. Finally, the place was beginning to resemble a home.

…

Meanwhile, the little bird that they had adopted was thriving and its remaining feathers grew quickly. It was covered in green with a paler underside and a white spot around each eye. Even though it seemed almost fully grown now, it still had the fluffiness of a youngster.

One afternoon, after Kaname and Zero decided that they had done enough work on the house for the day, they sat in front of the little bird who was sitting happily on their boulder-table while licking up some of the fruit mush Zero had made for it.

"Now that it's got some colour we should think of a name for it…" Zero thought aloud once again.

"Maybe…midori?" Kaname suggested.

"I don't know, that sounds rather generic." Zero replied.

"How about…Hikaru?" Kaname tried another name.

"Hikaru sounds nice, but I just don't think it sounds right…" Zero replied, slightly more positive this time.

"Tori?"

"No. It needs a real name!" Zero insisted.

"Kotori?"

"Same problem and too feminine." Zero replied, reminding Kaname that they wanted a unisex name.

"Kaname is a unisex name." Kaname suggested.

"So you're suggesting we call it Kaname the second?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"Why not?" Kaname asked.

"No." Zero rejected the name once again.

"Why is this so difficult to think of something good…?" Kaname continued to think.

"How about Mirai or Akira maybe?" Zero suggested.

"They both sound good, I guess. I think out of those two…Mirai is the best!" Kaname gave his opinion.

"So we'll call it Mirai then?" Zero asked.

"Of course." Kaname agreed, hugging Zero as they watched their little birdie now chasing an ant that it saw scuttling away.

…

Over the next few days they were continuing their humble life peacefully. Mirai had begun learning how to fly and would now follow them out of the house whenever they left. The only thing interrupting their peaceful life was that Zero's cold had gotten worse.

*cough* *cough* *cough*

One morning Kaname woke to find Zero with a slight fever and coughing quite badly.

"Zero. You've gotten worse. You need to drink my blood…" Kaname tried to explain gently.

However, Zero's fever was leaving him in an even worse mood than normal. It seemed that he was quite disorientated.

"I don't wanna!" Zero flailed his arms, trying to get Kaname to go away.

Kaname caught both of Zero's hands and held onto them.

"Let go o' me!" Zero demanded childishly.

"Zero, you have a high fever and you need to drink my blood. You said that you would come to me if it got worse…and it has. So, why won't you drink my blood?" Kaname pleaded with him.

"B-because I'm scared." Zero explained.

"Why would you be scared?" Kaname had been rather surprised by Zero's answer and wanted to know more.

"Because…whenever I drink your blood I-I just lose it. I'm not in control. I don't like not having control of my own instincts so it scares me…" Zero mumbled.

"If you drank my blood earlier then you would be much less likely to go into a heavy state of bloodlust, you know?" Kaname pointed out.

"I-I know but I didn't want to burden you and…and…" Zero tried to defend his actions again.

"It is much more of a burden on me to know that you are unwell, Zero." Kaname explained.

Knowing that he now had no choice, Kaname lay next to Zero and pressed his fingernail into his neck. As the scent of pure blood filled the air Zero's eyes changed from purple to red. Zero lifted his body up and climbed over Kaname, positioning his fangs on Kaname's neck. He licked the small droplets falling from the wound which had enticed him, before sinking his fangs in.

"ahn~" Kaname let out a small noise as his neck was pierced because…it felt good.

"You worry that you are going to lose control when you feed from me…I am the one who should be more worried about losing control…" Kaname purred as his breathing accelerated.

After Zero had drank his fill he fell asleep, extremely content and still on top of Kaname. Kaname smiled at this and enjoyed Zero's closeness. He turned to look at Zero's sleeping face on his shoulder and gently combed his fingers through the silverette's silky hair, which he noted had grown a little longer since they had washed up.

"I hope you will forgive me for forcing you to drink…But you were so sick, if I didn't then you would have only gotten worse. I just didn't want to see you suffer…" Kaname explained gently to his unconscious boyfriend.

"I love you, Zero." He announced quietly as he kissed Zero on the forehead, holding him gently till he woke.


End file.
